Big Wings
by Hummingchika
Summary: Oliver has a plan


All this belongs to the wonder that is J K Rowling  
  
Warning - SLASH  
  
1 Big Wings  
  
I can't believe he's still asleep! I mean if someone were stroking me I'd wake up. Ooh he's moving.  
  
"Umm nice" oh well that's great you just lie back and have a good rest don't mind me. Okay I really shouldn't get mad at him, it's not his fault he's a heavy sleeper. You'd think I'd be satisfied with just stroking him in his sleep and normally I am, but this time I have a plan and it involves him being conscious. I move my hand from his cheek to his chest, I tug sharply on his nipple eliciting an incredibly sexy groan and he begins to wake up.  
  
"What. Where's the fire" okay he really needs help if having his nipple played with makes him think about fires, then again maybe it's the whole heat and stuff.  
  
"Hey Perce it's okay there's no fire" I say softly still stroking his chest.  
  
"Oliver? What are you doing?" Aww he's not really awake yet but on the plus side he is blinking which I've always found to be a very sexy thing for Percy to do.  
  
"I've come to tell you something important" I try and sound serious but him blinking like that is putting me off.  
  
"What has something happened with the school? Is it about exams?" Oh NOW he's awake.  
  
"No" I say a little sharply "I've come to tell you that I love you" I say more softly.  
  
"Oh" 'oh' is that all I get maybe he doesn't understand me.  
  
"I mean 'I love you' every time I'm near you I feel like I'm going to either spontaneously combust or jump you." 'And fuck you till you can't walk straight', I don't think I'll say that might scare him off.  
  
He grins at me and tugs at the sheet covering his lower body, he pulls it all the way off and says huskily  
  
"I'd prefer the latter if that's okay"  
  
And now I'm the one blinking.  
  
He looks a bit embarrassed at my reaction to his reaction like I was just joking or something. "What's wrong you must have known I liked you too, why else would you tell me like this?"  
  
"I" okay Oliver take a deep breath "I figured if you didn't love me back I could pass it all of as some surreal dream you were having" he looks confused "you know with the wings and all". I try to explain, okay maybe it wasn't the best plan in the world but he wants ME to jump him.  
  
"Um okay" he looks at me and then says slowly as if talking to a first year "there are no wings Oliver"  
  
What's he talking about I look behind me and he's right "oh bugger they got stuck behind the curtains"  
  
I manage to tug them through. Here I am in winged glory sat on the edge of Percy's bed.  
  
He bursts out laughing and then starts choking, I try patting him on the back as he starts to turn a worrying shade of pink, after all it would be a damn shame if I finally get to jump him and he's ends up in the hospital wing.  
  
He finally calms down "My what big wings you have" he says trying to keep a straight face, well they are five feet long and about four feet across, I managed to make them shine and flash as well. I thought they looked quite good.  
  
"Well you know what they say big wings big…"  
  
He stops me with a kiss. "I think," he says as he starts to undo the knot of my pyjama bottoms "I should find that out for myself" if you insist who am I to argue.  
  
The next morning I wake up alone, at first I think last night was a dream but then I realise I'm in Percy's bed and there are feathers everywhere. I'm about to start panicking about Percy's absence when I notice the note on the pillow next to me.  
  
Dear sexy debauched angel  
  
Had to go to Prefects meeting, I'll be back by 9:30  
  
I love you  
  
Percy  
  
X  
  
I stick my head out the side of the curtain and see that it's 9:35 yay he'll be back any minute. I re read the note; he loves me he loves me he loves me he loves me he loves me he loves me. I'm about to continue singing when my angel debaucher arrives.  
  
"You" he says as he starts stripping "are a very naughty boy"  
  
"Ooh are you going to have punish me"  
  
"Quite probably" he replies with a grin, he's down to his trousers "McGonnagal had an important announcement during the meeting this morning, can you guess what it might have been about?"  
  
"Oops"  
  
"Somebody" he says as he climbs naked onto the bed "has stolen all the feathers from the charms storeroom"  
  
"Who would do a thing like that?" I say doing my best innocent impression.  
  
"Well of course as I told Professor McGonnagal" he wouldn't, would he? "I haven't a clue" he finishes before well and truly punishing me.  
  
And those bloody feathers took ages cleaning!  
  
END 


End file.
